Fall For You
by DL4SG-Unbroken
Summary: Miley & Lilly go to a movie theater and we all know what happens at the movie theaters. One Shot. Liley of course.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The Movies. Lilly's POV.

"Come on Lilly, let's get the top row." Miley said with my hand in hers. Our drink in my other hand, Miley had the popcorn. It was the opening of Hannah's new movie, she only had one line, it was still a huge deal though. We made our way to the top row and I put the drink in the cup holder and Miley sat down next to me. There were already people starting to pile in. I put up my feet on the seat in front of me. Miley slapped my thigh. I didn't know rather to scream in pain or moan in pleasure. I bit my tongue because both would've been pretty bad.

"Ow! Miley why did you do that for?" I asked.

"You shouldn't put your feet up, it's rude." I let out a faint laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Miles stop mothering me." She laughs.

"Best friending you." Miley corrected in a sweet tone. I smirked and put my feet down. She glaces at me and smiles. "Thanks." I nod my head.

"I cannot wait to see the hottest girl ever on the big screen!" I said. She raises her eyebrows.

"And who might that be?" She asked. The lights were getting dimmer. Preview time, hopefully Miley could help pass the boredom. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You of course." I brush my lips against her ear before pulling back. She blushed and put a stray of hair behind her ear. I licked my lips, to distracted myself I started going through my purse. "Ah ha, I found you!" I said while pulling out a bag of skittles.

"Lilly!"

"Whaty?" I said in a baby voice. She laughed, but her tone was serious.

"Where did you get those?"

"From my house?"

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Miles you'll learn life is more fun if you just loosen up a bit and break some rules."

"Yea." Was all she said.

The lights were going out. The movie was starting, as I looked around I saw more and more people making out. After all this is a movie theater. I glanced over at Miley her eyes were glued to the screen. This movie was by far the last thing on my mind. I took a sip of our drink, the straw tasted like Miley's strawberry lip gloss. I licked my lips once more. I could feel myself getting hot. Get a hold of yourself Truscott this is Miley were talking about. Your best friend! I saw Miley looking over at me, she frowned. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Lil, are you okay?" She asked. I flash her a fake smile. "Maybe you should drink some coke." She suggested. I swolled hard. Little did she know that damn coke was got me into this mess in the first place.

"No, it's fine." I peeped. I realized that my voice was nearly lost, luckily Miley didn't seem to notice. She relaxed back in her seat. About half way to the movie, I started craving some popcorn. I reached over into the bag to get some. I felt Miley's warm, soft hands against mine own. I looked over at Miley quickly, she did the same. I shot my hand out of my bag.

"Sorry." I mumbled. And besides it wasn't the popcorn I was really craving. It was Miley. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. Miley reached over to grab my hand. She brought it to the arm rest and laced it with her own. She shot a warm smile at me. I beamed back at her. About 10 minutes later Miley still hasn't let go of my hand. Suddenly I felt her warm breath against my ear.

"Ya know all this making out is quite the turn on?" She says in a husky tone in my ear. I could feel my heart beat race up, it felt like my heart was in my throat. Play in cool Lilly.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" I said flirting with her. She grabbed my cheeks and pulled me closer to her. Her eyes were roaming from my eyes to my lips.

"This!" She said before crashing her lips in my own. Kissing Miley was like a piece of heaven, no kissing Miley was heaven. Wait Miley and I are kissing. I really hope this wasn't a dream. I smiled through the kiss. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly. We both knew that this was no time for teasing. We both wanted this. We both needed this. She wrapped her hands around my neck before she pulled away. We were both in need for oxygen.

"Wow!" Miley said.

"I could say the same thing." I whispered. We were both still in shock after what happend and we were both still on this high. "Miley why-" She cut me off with a kiss.

"Kiss now, talk later, after all this is a movie theater." She says smirking at me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she was already there. She knew me so well. I could feel her leaning more up against me as the kiss deepend. She pulls away for a split second and in a blink of an eye she was on top of me.

"Miley what-" Once again I was cut off with her lips.

"Remember what I said?" I nodded my head. I remember what she said and who was I to not do what she asked. She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. I loved this Miley, the one in control. I heard Miley's voice, but it wasn't Miley, it was Hannah.

"Miley your part." I squeaked.

"Mm who cares." She says against my lips.

"Just 15 seconds?" I pleaded. She stopped kissing me.

"Fine!" She gave me an evil grin. She went to my neck. Kissing, licking, and sucking it. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I ran my fingers through her long smooth hair.

"Miley." I whimpered. After Hannah's part was over, she started kissing my lips again instead of my neck.

"I want you so bad." Miley said in between kisses. She pulls away from me and smiles. "Let's go the bathroom." She says.

"Miley! Do you really want our first time to be in a public bathroom?" I questioned. Her smile faded into a frown.

"Guess not, I just got alittle but carried away." I leaned in to claim her lips against mine own. When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Stay the night?" She asked.

"You read my mind." We both giggled before leaning in to finish our on going make-out session.

--

A couple hours later in Miley's bedroom.

Miley and I were cuddled next to each other. Tangled in the sheets with nothing on. I smiled at that. We both turned to look at each other. Miley kissed my nose.

"That was fun!" Miley said cheerfully. I gritted my teeth.

"That was what this was for you was fun?!" I asked in anger. I didn't want this to be some one time thing for her because for me what I felt for her was far from fun. It was real. I could feel my eyes tearing up. "Miley, I don't want this means to you, but it means alot to me!" I said while wrapping the sheet around myself and making my way towards the edge of her bed. "I have these feelings for you Miley, feelings that a best friend isn't supposed to have. I liked you for a long time." She scoots closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder. She runs her fingers up and down my bare arm. It sent chills down my spine. She exhales.

"Lilly, if you would have let me finish. Yes it was fun, but it was so amazing as well. I had a crush on you for the longest time. I was just too scared to tell you or make a move on you because I didn't want to lose our friendship, but tonight you looked hot! Well you do everyday, but it was something in the way you looked at me tonight." I laughed. I found her hand underneath the sheets and squeezed it. "And then you said something about loosing up and that's when I realized that tonight would be the night." She lifted her head off my shoulder. I grabbed her red cheeks and gave her a fierce kiss on the lips.

"Mm tonight is the night or was the night since we you know." I couldn't help, but giggle. She did too.

"So does this mean?" She asked.

"I think?" She leaned in to kiss me and we both laid back onto the bed with her on top. As we pulled away from the kiss, I was still in awe. She moved the piece of stray hair away from my eyes. I raised up to give her a peck on the lips. "I know." I said firmly.

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that." She smiles.

"Me too." I said to lean down to kiss her once more. This was nothing, but pure bliss and I loved it.

**A/N. This idea just popped into my head one night & it wouldn't go away, so I decided to write it. What did you think? Reviews would be awesome! :)**


End file.
